The Unfairytale
by Frostbytefire
Summary: Love was a waste of time and caused more chaos than happiness; these were the infamous words of Abraham Van Brunt until she came.
1. One

The Unfairytale

Love was a waste of time and caused more chaos than happiness; these were the infamous words of Abraham Van Brunt until she came.

One

What was she doing here at the Governor's ball wearing this pricey and revealing black ball gown? It took her forty minutes to wrangle her thick black hair up into a sleek and romantic up do; so Katrina called it. This was all VanTassel fault anyway and hers for agreeing to go with her. She really did not care if they wanted to give her an award. She did not like all of the press and gossip that would come from this supposedly honorable event. These people could and would turn all good and honest events into something bad and disgusting. Abbie stood beside her best friend Katrina Van Tassel waiting for these snobby rich people to come and greet them. Neither one of them hung around these types of people. Katrina preferred those that would infuriate her father Baltus VanTassel. She made it her life's mission to make his name lower than dirt ever since he left her mother for a woman three years older than his daughter. Katrina made sure that none of her escapades reflected on her just her father. She would drop his name in a blink of an eye to upset people. Abbie knew at some point her anger with her father would expire so she decided just to let Katrina vent they only way that she knew how. Abbie looked over at the red head beside her and frowned. "I'm going to kill you when this is over. I just want you to know that."

"Duly noted, but I think that you will enjoy yourself. I hear that Caroline Reed is after Abraham Van Brunt but I know that he will never go for her."

Abbie smiled at the people going by and shaking their hands. "Why not, She's rich and beautiful."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "So are we but we have sense and we are not sleeping with everyone in town."

"How do you know that she is sleeping with everyone in town?"

Katrina chuckled. "I don't but that is what I am going to say if her name should come up."

Abbie sighed. "Katrina don't do that. I met Caroline she is really nice and I don't think that she would even attempt to look at Van Brunt as timid as she is."

Katrina rolled her eyes again. "Abbie please let me make the contact with this man. You will just infuriate him and he will want to destroy your father and then I would have to support you."

Abbie began laughing at that ridiculous notion. Katrina VanTassel was the most selfish person that Abbie knew. They only person that she doted on was herself. Abbie just found herself getting gifts and invites because she was standing beside her. She only came here to keep Katrina out of trouble and found out later that her friend Van Tassel had planned to introduce her to Abraham Van Brunt against her will of course. People avoided this man like the plague but certain women flocked to him. He went through them like water through a sieve. He had no emotions and sounded like a robot to Abbie. He said that love was nothing to get excited about and that no woman was worth more than twenty minutes of his time. He was an asshole with tons of money and power. He was someone that Abbie would have no interest in meeting.

There she was standing there being as beautiful as she always was. Orion Engell the upscale Nightclub/restaurant owner only came here for one reason. He knew that Abbie Mills would be there to receive an award for her service to the children of Sleepy Hollow. He wanted to introduce himself to her. He had seen her at a fundraiser and ever since that day eight months ago he had lived like a monk. She had been on his mind every waking hour and now here she was, in the flesh. She was not one of those ordinary rich girls. She had substance and a temper that would keep most men away but not him. He loved her feistiness and would welcome that into his life. He was going to throw himself into nabbing this woman. She was well worth his time and his life.

Her laughter carried in the noisy hall. Abraham's ear perked at the sound of merriment. The sound was true and bold. He had never heard such a sound at any ball or gathering that he had been invited to. He followed the sound to its origin and saw her in the black ball gown. She was curvy. Her body held up the sleeveless and strapless gown very easily. He could see the smooth dark caramel skin of her arms and breasts and wondered how she came here unattended. She looked out of place because her face said that she did not wish to be there just like him. He hated all the attention sometimes and that was why he lived in seclusion. Abraham watched her greet the important people coming to meet her. She was of some importance. He had read about the banker's daughter Abbie Mills receiving and award for opening another school for underprivileged children. She was putting her inheritance to good use for the community. A frown marred her beautiful face as the rich and boisterous Orion Engell stood before her and looked her over as if he were looking over a prized horse for sale. He liked what he was viewing.

"I am Orion Engell I own the restaurant called Lilly and the upscale nightclub called Light. I would love to see you there. Only the beautiful can enter and you have that covered." He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips like some harlequin romance novelist had written his script.

Abraham watched the woman pull her hand away from Orion and glare up at him. She spoke with a smile and he just knew that her words were not kind. She did not know this man and she did not want him touching her and she did not care if hurt his feelings. The red head next to her seemed amused at the man's sudden annoyance. Abraham decided to go see what the problem was.

"I meant no disrespect by touching you I was just overwhelmed by your beauty."

Abbie looked at Katrina for a second as the red head rolled her eyes. She then returned her gaze to the tall man before her. "Does that ever work …on any woman."

Orion smiled and held up his hands. "I know that it sounds cheesy but it's true. Everyone is talking about the gorgeous raven haired woman in the sexy black ball gown and you are the only one that I see."

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough," Abbie replied with a smirk on her face. Orion continued smiling. This woman was all fire and he liked that, he liked that a lot.

"I look all the time but rarely find perfection…until now."

Abbie rolled her eyes and looked towards her left and saw a tall, muscular blonde haired man walking towards them. Judging by the crowd of people scurrying away and the women fawning over him this was Abraham Van Brunt coming to spread his dominance over her situation. Orion followed her gaze and saw Abraham approaching. He frowned and moved closer to Abbie. He was not going to lose her to this man. He had just found her.

Abbie moved back when she felt material of Orion's suit touch her skin. Abraham stopped before them and took a sip of his wine as his blue eyes travelled down Abbie's body now that he was closer to see what drove the loose and gregarious Orion Engell to her side. His eyes were not playing tricks on him. The whispers about the raven haired woman in black were all true. She was stunning from near and far.

"Well it seems that Van Brunt has finally graced us with his presence."

Abraham smiled and placed his wine glass on the server's tray that followed him around. "I came to meet one of the guests of honor Orion. What did you come here to do?"

Orion chuckled at Abraham and then looked at Abbie. "I came here looking for a good time and possibly more."

"Well don't look at me too long." Her smooth voice and smile held venom. She was only making him want her more with her constant attempts at pushing him away.

"How could anyone look away from you?"

Abbie rolled her eyes again. "Aren't there other women here with less integrity that will fall for your charms or have you already checked them off your list."

Orion chuckled. "I like your spirit."

Katrina began backing away from the group. Abbie could hold her own for a while.

Abraham let his eyes travel down Abbie's body again and saw how tense she was. She did not like being the center of attention well Orion's center of attention. She did not plan on being the next on his list to receive a line through her name. "You heard her denial Engell."

"I really don't need or want any of your attention either. I am sure that the women behind you…drooling would love to hear what you have to say about anything." Abraham raised an eyebrow at her dismissal of him. Abbie rolled her eyes and turned to face Katrina but the space beside her was suddenly empty. She looked around the room but her friend had vanished. Abraham glared down at her. Abbie raised her eyes towards her sudden enemy.

"Was she your back up?"

"I don't need back up." Abraham smiled at her boldness. He took another glass of wine from the server's tray.

"You are a little bird surrounded by predators. You are going to need some back up." Abraham replied taking a sip of his wine but keeping his eye on Abbie.

This was not going his way at all. Orion looked from Abraham to Abbie and just knew that she would fall into the web that he was spinning. "He thinks that he is all that women want."

Abbie frowned at up Orion. "So do you,"

He smiled at her. "I am all that you would need."

Abraham wanted to pound the man into the wall at the far end of the hall. He wanted to rip out his larynx and show it to him and remind him to keep quiet when he was talking. "Don't you have other women to terrorize Orion."

Disgust rolled through Abbie's body as she looked at the two of them competing for her attention and she did not want either of them especially Abraham Van Brunt. He spoke as if he knew that she wanted to talk with him alone. What an arrogant asshole. "I don't care to know either of you so I am going to leave you two to gaze into each other's eyes and talk."

Abbie walked away from them without looking back. She searched the hall for Katrina but she had vanished. She knew that her friend would return by dinner because Katrina was that type to run from danger and come for the food.

"She is immune to you Abraham. She is not going to become one of your groupies following behind you."

Abraham had said nothing about pursuing this woman. Apparently Orion had his eye on her and thought that he could scare him off her scent. Abraham had no interest in anyone at the moment. "Anything that you find appealing is not worth my time Engell."

Orion smiled and grabbed a glass of wine from a passing tray. "I see that look in your eyes. No woman has ever dismissed you like that and I find that appealing. She is perfect for me and I am going to win her over."

"By clubbing her over the head with a bat. She despises you. You have no chance of anything. Your presence around her just increases her anger towards you."

Orion frowned. 'That may be but she will get over that and accept that I will not stop. I will bury her with love."

Abraham chuckled. Love, this man was ridiculous. Love never got anyone what they wanted. He was living in a fantasy world like all the women behind him. All they wanted was his money and his name. He had not slept with all of them but the ones he had wanted more… they wanted his love. They were delusional as Orion Engell.

"Good luck with that," Abraham walked away from. The woman of Orion's dream had not gotten far from them she was speaking with the Mayor and did not look annoyed at all. She was happy to speak with her. She looked approachable and gorgeous. Why did playboy Orion Engell think that this woman would accept him? Abbie Mills was a woman that came from a prominent family. She would never just give herself to a man like Orion Engell. She knew her worth and would not settle for a man that did not know it. A smile came over Abraham's face. He would prove to Orion that this woman would never bend to him. He was going to arrange a seating change just to prove his point.

*()*

Abbie sat in her appointed seat and glared at Katrina at the next table trying to avoid her eyes. She even sat another table to escape her. The eight plate round table had assigned seating and someone had changed it. Why in the hell would she ask her to come here and then run away and hide from her. The chair beside Abbie suddenly slid back and pulled her attention from Katrina at the next table. Orion smiled down at her as if she were happy to see him. He sat down and chuckled at her angry expression.

"So you did miss me,"

"Hardly,"

Orion poured water in his glass and hers as he smiled at her reply. "I have made an impression on you."

Abbie raised an eyebrow at his actions but accepted the gesture. She would probably use the water to throw in his face later. "It was not a good impression."

Orion chuckled. "You are a spirited little bird."

The chair across from Abbie moved and she turned her head towards the person moving it. Abraham Van Brunt slowly sat down beside an excited blonde hair woman. The other women in the room were instantly jealous of her.

Orion leaned close to her and whispered. "You are not his type. He likes the shallow but beautiful not the strong and gorgeous."

What was he doing? Abraham wondered when he saw Abbie listening to him. She did not move away from the man invading her personal space. He was curious until he saw Abbie move her chair away from Orion. A smile filled Abraham's face as he turned and greeted everyone at the table.

Orion was not deterred by her actions. She was making him work for her and he was up for the challenge. Abbie moved her plate so that it was in front of her now. Orion sighed. "You are going to be difficult aren't you."

"I am not going to be anything so you should search elsewhere for you next victim."

"I don't think so."

Abraham smiled at the blonde making eyes at him as he pretended to listen to her talking about herself. He monitored Abbie and Orion's conversation.

"Well I do think so. I have no interest in you so…."

"You should give a guy a chance to prove himself before you dismiss him. I can understand Van Brunt but I am not like him."

Abbie turned her head from Orion and snickered. She shook her head and searched the room for anything more interesting than Orion Engell. Abraham heard the unfamiliar sound coming from the woman that had dismissed him earlier. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She was listening to Orion Engell but not believing a word; but she was listening. She continued to roll her eyes at what he was saying but she did chuckle at some of the senseless words that came out of his mouth. He was supposed to irritate her but he was doing just the opposite. He had even managed to move closer to her unnoticed by the little bird. Abraham had underestimated the nightclub owner. He was proving that he was very resourceful and had a way with words that could calm even the feistiest of women.

*()*

Dinner seemed to last forever. Abraham kept his attention on the two across from him. Abbie still frowned at Orion but she paid most of her attention to her food. It was difficult to get into their conversation because of the talkative blonde beside him would not shut up. He wanted to move away from her but there was no empty seat at his table. Abbie looked over at him and saw him frowning as the woman talked. She smirked at his annoyance and watched his frown turn into a smirk back at her. His eyes diverted to Orion but Abbie shrugged her shoulders as to say I don't care that you did this to irritate me.

"You should come to my club with your friend."

Orion's words pulled her attention from Abraham and made the reclusive rich man's face return to a frown bigger than it was before.

"What,"

"You two should come see Light my nightclub. You would like it."

Abbie turned away from him. "I don't do nightclubs besides I am too busy."

Orion snickered. "Everyone needs to let their hair down once in a while little bird.'

"Stop calling me that,"

Orion raised an eyebrow. "Don't like Abraham's nicknames?"

Abraham glared at Orion. "She does not like the way that you say it or anything else Engell."

"Oh it seems that I have hit a nerve."

Abraham chuckled. "Hell will freeze over before you start to worry me Engell."

"Oh I think that I have already made you worry."

"That is your problem Orion you are always trying to take on things and people that you have no chance of defeating or winning." Abraham diverted his eyes to Abbie as she ate ignoring them both. She could care less what they were saying or doing. She was dismissing him again and in front of Engell again. She was building this nightclub owner's confidence and did not even know it. She was forcing Abraham to pay attention to her because of her rejection. He should just talk to the blonde rubbing her legs against his thigh but he could not because this woman was not going to let him forget about her. She had already taken up more than twenty minutes of his time. He was getting annoyed at her ignoring him. Who did she think that she was? He would show her that he was not to be ignored.

Abbie picked up her wine glass and took a sip. She saw Abraham staring at her and frowned as she set her glass down. What was he thinking about? She could tell that he was not involved with the blonde as she turned away from him wearing a sad face. Had he dismissed her while she was eating? Abbie returned her attention back to her food and continued eating. He and Orion arguing had saved her from listening to the man trying to get her to come to his nightclub. She just wanted to get out of here without stabbing anyone or throwing anything.

*()*

The heavy golden ball with her name on it and her accomplishment for the community made Abbie smile as she waited for the attendant to call her a cab. She wanted to drive here but Katrina talked her out of it.

"Maybe you should have drove did you see the line waiting for a cab."

Abbie frowned at her best friend putting on her coat. "Where are you going?"

"Oh my father sent the car so that I would not get a ride from anyone. I can drop you."

"She still has pictures to take." The program organizer gently grabbed Abbie's arm. Katrina smiled at her glare as she walked away.

"I'll call you tomorrow…. sorry I left you alone."

Abbie sighed as Katrina ran out the door. She looked over rat the organizer and followed the woman back into the hall.

Why was he still there? Orion had left after about ten minutes of her pictures but Abraham lingered and stared at her as if he was trying to figure her out for his piece of mind. Abbie walked towards the doors of the hall still happy to have her ball of accomplishment in her hands.

Had she noticed that her hair had come down and was now laying on her breasts. She was so happy with her ball of shiny gold that her appearance had slipped her mind. She was even more alluring with the thick hair resting where no one would ever touch. He followed her out of the doors.

"The smile on your face is new."

Abbie turned and faced him. "Well this is something that matters to me."

Abraham smiled. "Children matter I agree with you on that. Are there any other endeavors that you are planning Miss Mills?"

Abbie raised an eyebrow. He had a lot of property for development. "Are you offering some land?"

The smile on her face widened. This was a true smile for something that she loved…children.

Before he could answer Orion walked back into the hall. He did not like the two of them speaking civilly to each other. He certainly did not like the smile on her face as she spoke to Abraham Van Brunt.

"Hey are you done. I could give you a lift home."

Abraham kept his eyes on Abbie. "Miss Mills and I are working on a deal I think that I will be the one escorting her home tonight Mr. Engell."

"So does that mean that you will sell me some land."

Abraham reached for her coat from the attendant. He held it open for her. Abbie sighed and turned around and placed the ball on one hand as she slid her right arm in the sleeve. Abraham's blue eyes fastened on the Orion as Abbie put on the coat. They were not kind to the nightclub owner.

Orion frowned at his actions. She was not his type. Why was he trying to steal her away from him? Abbie was not going to be one of those women that feel for him in a day or month. Van Brunt had no time for that so what was he doing trying to woo her with land.

Abbie turned and faced Abraham. "Shall we proceed to my car."

*()*

The ringing woke her and her hand slid from under the blanket and searched the night stand for her iPhone. She grabbed it and then pulled it under the blankets where she hid from the light.

"Hello,"

"It's 9:00am what are you still doing in the bed."

Abbie frowned and spoke in a soft and sleepy voice. "Who is this?"

"It's Orion,"

"How did you get my number?"

She heard him chuckle. "You are a public figure Abbie."

"This is a private number."

"You can get anything that you want these days."

Abbie ended the call and placed the phone back on the nightstand. The ringing started again. She reached for the iPhone and answered.

"Hello,"

"I just wanted to make sure that you made it home alright. I hear Abraham is very touchy with women."

Abbie sighed. 'We discussed only business and I want to sleep."

Orion pulled the phone from his ear when he heard the dial tone. He smiled amazed that she would hang up on him so fast. He redialed her number and she answered which made him laugh.

"I see that you two made a deal because Van Brunt removed it from the market."

"What do you want?"

Orion smiled at her groggy and angry voice. She was even fire in the morning. She was probably hiding under the blankets with only her long hair sticking out in the light.

"How about brunch with me?"

"No,"

He pulled the phone from his ear again and laughed. He redialed her again and she answered.

"Don't hang up I only want to see you for brunch and then I will leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"I can make my own brunch."

"Just let me make up for annoying you yesterday. Think of it as a peace offering. I just want to get to know you that's all."

"No because you will tell everyone that it's a date…"

"No I won't unless you want me too… but this is just brunch.

The silence made him question if she was asleep on the phone. "Okay,"

"I'll pick you up at 11am okay."

She hesitated again but confirmed his time and hung up quickly. Orion yelled out with joy as he walked towards his bathroom to get ready.

*()*

She had her hair down and free to blow in the wind. She wore form fitting jeans and this pink shirt that should be outlawed because it showed her assets in a very sexy way. Orion tried not to let his eyes roam down her body as she walked to his car or while he was driving. She looked around the newly renovated downtown and gasped in wonder. "Oh my goodness it is so beautiful now."

Orion smiled and got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened her door. He could not wait to walk around with her beside him. He would not have to start any rumors because the people seeing them would start them for him. He extended his hand and she placed her hand in his. Orion's body tensed at her touch. He helped her out of the Jag. "Haven't been here for a few months?"

"I think about a year," She stood beside him as he closed his car door.

"Maybe after brunch we can visit some of the shops and do some shopping."

"Just brunch this is not a date,"

Orion chuckled at her scolding expression. "What, I was just asking if you want to as a peace offering."

"No just brunch," Orion still held her hand and she pulled her hand from his grasp. He sighed still smiling.

"Alright follow me,"

Everything was going well for Orion. He managed to get her to stop frowning at him and smirk a couple of times at his ridiculous jokes. She had to see that he would do anything to get her attention and make her smile. They had been there for about an hour talking about where they were thinking of going for a vacation when a cold shiver ran up his back. Orion looked up and saw Abraham walking towards them. He was dressed in a suit. He must have had business that morning. Downtown was the best place for conducting such an adventure now. Abraham had not seen them yet and Abbie had her back to him. Orion smiled at her. "Are you sure that you don't want to at least peek at some of the shops."

Abbie set down her coffee. "I told you that this…."

Abraham stopped at their table. He had spotted them from the parking lot. He saw Orion's Jag and knew that he would not be here alone and his hunch was right but he was not expecting Abbie to be here with him. "I thought that you were sleeping in today?"

Abbie looked up at him and sighed. "He promised that he would never bother me again if we had brunch."

Orion smiled. "I said bother you today."

Abbie looked over at him. She must have slept through that part. "It does not matter we are almost done."

"Well you have saved me a trip I have the papers in my car if you want to give them to your lawyer to look over after your date."

The frown on her face made Abraham happy and he did not know why. He could care less if she and Orion were on a date. "This is not a date okay."

Orion smiled. "In man terms we are out on a date."

Abbie glared at his smiling face. "In man terms if you touch my hand we are married. I say this is not a date and it's NOT a date."

Abraham smiled at the fury in her body as she stood and glared down at the nightclub owner. Orion held up his hands. "I said that this was not a date on the phone. Abraham was the one that said that it was."

Abbie turned to the blonde business man. "My mistake, shall we go to my car now."

"I'm sure that that will take less than twenty minutes Abraham so you will be well within your woman timeframe."

Abraham ignored Orion's barb and extended his hand to Abbie. She placed her hand into the warm strength that was his hand. She could feel the power just below the surface of his warm skin. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and then turned to face Orion. "Thank you for brunch Mr. Engell."

She turned away from him and Abraham directed her out of the restaurant. He switched her hand into his left to place his right hand on her waist quite smoothly to turn her gently in the direction that he wanted her to go. Orion cursed under his breath as he watched him directing her down the street that held Lamoure's Jewelry Den. The waiter brought him the check as Orion prayed that they would just keep walking. He wanted to get Abbie something to wear around her neck. A beautiful simple necklace was the only thing that she was missing.

"Just keep walking," Orion chanted as they walked along the sidewalk. He heard her gasp in excitement and knew that his chanting was not working. She was telling Abraham how she thought that they had moved back to France. Orion heard her say that she would have to come back after she got the papers from him.

"FUCK!" Orion threw his napkin down on the table when he heard Abraham say that they could go to his car later. She did not fight with him as he opened the door for her and she walked inside the expensive store. However, just before Abraham walked in he looked back at Orion and gave him the most wicked smile that he had ever seen.

* * *

Author's Notes

This was stuck in my head and now that it is out I can continue with ICH and KnightPhall. One or both should be up by the end of the week or beginning of next week depending on life. I thank you for reading and hope that you find the new story enjoyable. Forstbytefire


	2. Two

Two

She barely got inside her home before her phone began ringing. Abigail pulled it from her purse and saw that it was Katrina. Concern filled her body. Katrina never called her on a Saturday that was her day she spent with her mother. Something had to be wrong if she was calling her.

"Hello,"

There was a very long pause and the sound of weeping. "Katrina what's wrong?"

A sniffled filled Abigail's ears and then the sorrowful voice of her friend began to spill out through the phone. "My father has cut my allowance and told me to get a job."

Abigail rolled her eyes and set her purse on her kitchen counter. She had already had a hectic day with Orion and Abraham. Orion stalked her and Abraham as they looked at all the new trinkets in Lamoure's Jewelry Den. He was not trying to be secretive about it either. She could see the frown on his face every time Abraham smiled at him. After about twenty minutes of their silent knock down drag out fight Abigail asked if she could have the contract. Abraham just nodded at her request and they left the store. If he was upset that she did not want anything from Lamoure's he did not show it. Orion on the other hand wore a big smile as they walked back to Van Brunt's vehicle. She was that special type of woman and would not fall for Abraham's tactics or his money. Orion did not like the fact that Abraham took her home but at least she wanted nothing from the wealthy loner but his building.

Abigail sat down at her kitchen table. "Katrina don't you think that its time you had your own money.'

"No, I like his much better."

She always said that she hated her father and was using his money to hurt him. Maybe he saw what she was doing and decided that he had had enough of her games. She heard Katrina crying again and sighed.

"Oh Abbie what should I do. I have no skill but spending money."

Abigail sighed again. "Katrina you are going to have to use that degree in business relations and show your father that you are more than just his money."

There was silence from the other end of the line and then Katrina spoke. "That is a….. HORRIBLE idea. I can't believe that those words would come from your lips Abbie. You have never cursed at me our entire friendship."

Abigail's laughter filled her home and caused Katrina to smile despite her sadness. "So, Rachel from Lamoure's called me and told me that you were in her shop this morning."

Abigail frowned. "So,"

Katrina's chuckling made Abigail roll her eyes. "She said that you had two of the most powerful and eligible bachelors vying for your attention."

"They were not vying for my attention they were getting on my nerves."

"Same thing. however, she said that Abraham wanted to buy you a necklace but you refused."

"I was just looking and I have no interest in a man like Abraham or Orion."

Katrina giggled. "They have interest in you. Although Orion has a very heartbroken ex fiancée to deal with. Did you know that he and Caroline were engaged to be married but he backed out at the last minute?"

Abigail got up from her kitchen table, grabbed her purse and began walking towards her bedroom. "Why?"

"Well it seems that he got cold feet but I think that he got sick of her clinging to him."

Abigail frowned at the information. "Who told you this?"

"Caroline, she can't stop talking about it. I had no idea that she had this love for the nightclub owner."

"I never heard anything about their engagement."

"Neither have I so I called up another friend and she said that Caroline wanted to move their one date into something more but Orion did not. She has been chasing him ever since. That is why she was at the fundraiser last night."

Abigail raised an eyebrow as she set her purse on top of her dresser. "He does not seem to be bothered with her antics."

"He is preoccupied with you to notice or care. I think that you have the perfect opportunity here to turn this in a win situation for yourself. Abigail you have two of the richest men in Sleepy Hollow after you. I can see so many shiny and glossy gifts coming your way. Think of the trips and vacations they will throw at you not to mention the muscles. You need some muscle on your body before it melts away from nonuse."

Abigail snickered and sat down on her bed. "Whatever Katrina I am not doing anything with anyone until I know that I can trust them. And I don't trust either of these men."

Katrina sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's because you won't let them in. But we are going to fix that. Tomorrow there is an outdoor party for the young and rich crowd and we are going. Abraham and Orion will be there."

Abigail laid back on her bed. "I don't care."

The silence from her friend made Abigail cringe because she knew what was coming. "On April 25, 2016 at 1:47pm, your father said to you that he was getting older and wanted to spend time with his grandchildren and then he paused and looked at you. And then he said that's right I don't have any grandchildren or a son-in- law to terrorize about treating his little Abbie right. I could see the tear…..."

"OKAY!, I hate you."

Katrina giggled. "Okay I will be over to take you shopping we have to get the perfect look for this outing."

Abigail groaned as Katrina hung up the phone. Miss Tassel's plan's never worked. Every single one always ended with confusion, fights and anger which Abigail did not need or want. However, she would rather have Katrina laughing than crying. She could put up with Abraham Van Brunt and Orion Engell if that made Katrina happy. Nothing was going to come of this situation any way. She had nothing but contempt for men like them.

*()*

Orion walked into the penthouse suite office of Abraham Van Brunt and stopped at the receptionist's desk. The dark haired older woman smiled at him. "He has been expecting you. Please go right in."

What was this? Van Brunt already planning something to thwart his efforts to win Abigail's heart. He was only interested in her because he was. Although Orion did not know when this rivalry started it was heating up. He followed the butler to the ten-foot mahogany french doors. The man smiled at him and opened them. Abraham sat at his desk looking over some papers as Orion walked inside. Abraham raised his head and saw his one-day rival looking around his office. Orion finished his inspection and turned his attention to the man behind the desk staring at him. "You have superior taste."

"I know that."

Orion smiled at the snobbish response. "You know that is what I love about you Abraham your modesty."

Abraham sat back in his chair and smiled. "And you are here for what unfounded reason."

Orion walked towards the desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of it. He sat down and relaxed. "You were expecting me so I guess you know why I am here."

He was over confident. Abraham thought as the nightclub owner sat in his comfortable chair smiling at him. 'Your stalking of Miss Mills and I was completely unwarranted. She and I are merely business partners and nothing else. Your actions only caused her to dislike you even more."

Orion continued smiling. "She does not like you either. So I have to say that my tactics worked and yours didn't."

"What tactics are you referring to. She wanted to look at jewelry and I am not one to deny one their desires."

"Bullshit, you just wanted to buy her something to make her fall under your sleazy spell like so many others. But Miss Mills is different and she will not be joining you at chez Van Brunt this year."

Abraham snickered. "Your opinion of my intentions are warped more than I thought. I am a man out to make money and secure my future. You are a man out to go after the first woman that does not try to stab you after listening to you for five seconds. Miss Mills is immune to you and that bothers you."

Orion lost his smile. "She is immune to you too. I know that the only reason that you even bothered coming to her rescue as you call it was because she was not fawning over you like those other empty headed women that you like."

"They may flock to me but I never sleep with them. I am living the life of a monk unlike yourself. I hear that Caroline is after you."

Orion frowned. "She is after anything with a pulse. Maybe I will send her your way. She likes guys with money and you are single and looking. Maybe she can show you her special brand of attention getting."

The rumors about Caroline Reed were not of the comforting variety. She had a long track record with bad relationships. The last relationship was with a local banker named Crane. They had dated for two years before he broke it off. Apparently she was not ready to do that. She wanted to be the one to end the relationship. Slashed tires and broken windows amounted to police involvement and Caroline agreed to stay away from him …for now. She was not the sort of woman that Abraham wanted or needed in his life. She was a dangerous and vindictive creature that knew nothing about the word no.

Abraham lost his smile. "Your attempt at humor is lacking. If you start trying to interfere in my life I will bury you. Caroline is your problem not mine."

"And what is Abigail to you?"

Abraham shook his head. "Why are you so worried that I want Miss Mills? As you have said she is immune to me and that is that."

Orion chuckled. "No it is not. You hate to be ignored and rejected. She is stronger than you are and you have to take her down. You can't sleep because of her rejection. I on the other hand will not give up. She came with me for brunch not you. She will soften to me because I will make it hard for her to ignore me."

"Then why are here. Shouldn't you be out there now annoying the shit out of her until she gets a restraining order."

Orion frowned at the pearly white teeth in Abraham's smile. "I am just letting you know that I am the one that will have Miss Mills. None of your sneaky tactics are going to work so don't even try."

"Orion we are business partners I will be around Miss Mills a lot. If that bothers, you…. good."

Orion chuckled even though he wanted to pull the condescending billionaire across his desk and punch his teeth in. "You did that on purpose. You never sell to local folk. You are up to something Abraham and I know it is to make me look bad."

Abraham shook his head. "I assure you that you do that all on your own all the time."

Silence filled the office as the two men sized each other up. "She doesn't want you."

"Am I not making myself clear with the phrase that we are just business partners. Any other feelings or emotions that you think that you feel is only in your mind."

"You can't stand to lose. I know that you are up to something and I just want you to know that I am not going to step aside and let you have what you want."

Abraham looked towards the door as it opened and his secretary walked in. "The building…. It's on fire."

Abraham frowned. "Call Miss Mills and tell her to meet me there."

*()*

She had changed. Orion watched her get out of her car in the deep blue dress that ended above the knee and sunglasses. Her hair was loose and free. His insides hurt along with a few other places. He was not surprised that Abraham allowed him to come along. He just wanted him to see Abigail with him.

What was Orion doing here? A look of caution filled her face as she removed her sunglasses and walked towards the two men waiting for her. She could smell the smoke and see the fire crew working to contain it. Abraham held out his hand to help her up the incline of the hill. Abigail placed her hand in his and felt his strength as he pulled her up beside him.

"Oh….," She looked at the burning embers about 30 feet away from them.

"A crew underground ruptured a gas line and it went up quickly."

"That is unfortunate."

Abraham slowly released her hand to Orion's pleasure. He was beginning to worry that Abigail had not noticed that he still held her hand. He knew that the loss of the building was foremost on her mind not Van Brunt.

"I will void the contract."

Abigail turned from the smoking building and focused on him. "Wait this is prime real-estate. I don't want to lose it. I have a proposal for you. Help me rebuild it."

The look in Abraham's eyes made Orion unhappy. He could see the interest in his body. "Are you sure you want to rebuild here?"

Abigail looked over at the nightclub owner. "Yes. This place had access to everything."

"I know but there could be another explosion."

Abraham looked over at the smoking debris and weighed his options. He had never been asked to build anything. Of course agreeing to this venture would keep him tied to Miss Mills for a long time. Orion would not like that and his accusations that he wanted more than just business with her would never end. Abraham saw no downside to agreeing to build this with her.

"I don't think that another explosion will happen Orion. This was an accident and I see no reason the terminate my plans for the center."

Abraham returned his attention to her. "I will build this with you but the price will increase."

Orion saw the slight frown but she knew that there would be a cost for his help. "I will cover that extra."

Abraham and Abigail both wore an expression of suspicion. Abigail began to speak but Orion cut her off. "I can see that I am not going to talk you out of this so I want to help…. the kids."

No he was doing this to annoy her but Abigail wanted the land and if Orion wanted to help the children he would agree to Abraham's price. "Alright if you agree to Abraham's price."

"I also want some design input if that is okay with you two."

The look on Abigail's face made Abraham smile. This was her baby and she wanted complete control. "We are not putting a disco ball anywhere in this building."

"I am hurt that you think that I would even suggest that."

"Well I had complete design control with Abraham I don't need or want any changes from what we agreed upon."

Orion smiled. "Well seems as if you are in a bit of a bind that only I can help you with."

Abraham smiled. "It's half a million dollars,"

Orion flinched and Abraham's smile grew even wider. "Do it for the children."

Orion glared over at him. Of course it would be some outrageous fee just to get him to work with them. Orion turned away from his rival and smiled at Abigail. "If you will relinquish some design control we can get the papers drawn up today and get ready with ordering Abraham around for our enjoyment."

"He is also a partner Orion. He owns thirty percent."

"Then I want thirty percent as well."

Abigail shook her head and turned to walk back down the hill. She misjudged the steepness and almost fell. Abraham quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him body. He slowly released her when she held up her hands indicating that she was fine and would not try walking down the hill again. She looked at Orion. "Why are you doing this? This is my project and I want to do as much as I can on my own."

"You can't," Abraham's voice filled the air and crushed Abigail's dreams. The realization that she did not have the funds to complete her project due to no one's fault showed on her face. Van Brunt would always deny that the sad look on her face was what made him say what he said next.

"I could adjust my price. We can discuss it over dinner tonight."

"Twenty-five percent," Orion was not about to let these two push him out of this deal. He had to keep Abigail within his sight and this was the only way that he could do it. She did not look as if she was accepting.

"Twenty percent,"

"Or..."

"Fifteen is as low as I will go. I am willing to help you without making you suffer through dinner."

She was thinking about his final offer. Abraham could feel her body trembling with decision. He did not know if he could stomach seeing Orion every time he needed to talk with Abigail. This man was starting to get on his nerves. He did not think that he would be so bold and try to plant himself in his business. He was playing with the wrong one if he thought that he would tell him what to do.

Abigail sighed. "Alright,"

Orion smiled and extended his hand. Abigail placed her hand in his and they shook on the deal. Abigail pulled her hand away. "I am going to go get a closer look at the damage." Abraham held her hand as she walked down the small incline. Once she was a distance away he turned back to Orion.

"I assume that your lawyer Abraham will draw up the papers for our people to look over."

"Is this your way of keeping an eye on us while out of your sight. You are willing to part with your money over some phantom thought that I want Miss Mills for more than just business purposes."

Orion smiled. "I know now that I will be with you two all the time. You won't have a chance to influence the innocent Miss Mills."

Orion did not think that it was humanly possible for one's eye color to darken on command. "Now that you have stomped into my life I have no choice…."

Abraham stepped closer to the frowning nightclub owner. "I have no choice but to seduce her, get her into my bed and fuck her long and hard until you are just an afterthought."

Abigail turned around and saw her two business partners nose to nose and a feeling of dread filled her body. This was supposed to be a happy time but all she could imagine was passionate tempers and fist fights. This was not going to be a smooth ride.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading and staying with me. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and forgive any errors. Working on other stuff and more should be coming soon Frostbytefire


	3. Three

Three

* * *

She walked into the outdoor evening party wearing a light orange spaghetti strapped free flowing above the knee sundress. Abraham saw her and watched her remove her sunglasses and look totally lost. She looked like a goddess on holiday as the wind blew her dress around her curves. The rich caramel skin from the tops of her breasts to her gorgeous legs looked smooth and inviting. She was looking for her red headed friend but she was inside with Nick Hawley trying to work out another event to drag her friend too. He saw the worry on her face as she scanned the crowd of the young and rich. When she spotted him, he saw relief come over her body and then he watched that body slowly walk towards him. He liked the natural sway of her hips and the way the dress flew out from her body. When his eyes returned to her face he saw the frown there and smiled knowing that he had caused it.

"Abraham," The server that followed Abraham around offered Abbie a wine glass she smiled at the man and took one. Abraham's eyes again went off on an inspection of her body and again when he met her eyes she wore a frown.

"Did I meet your standards Abraham?"

The smile on his lips told her that she had and Abigail turned slightly away from him. "Where is our nightclub owner?"

"I don't know but I am sure that he will be here soon to make you swoon into his arms."

Abigail rolled her eyes and then returned her attention to Abraham. "I don't swoon."

"He knows that that is why he keeps trying."

She groaned then took a sip of the wine and quickly looked up at Abraham. "This is delicious."

"My own personal collection."

He could see the impressed look in her eyes and liked it. He did not think that much could impress her. "You bring your own wine and server to your events."

"Of course, have you ever tried the wine here."

Abigail took another sip and shook her head. "Don't,"

Her chuckling made him smile. He was devastatingly gorgeous in the dark charcoal grey suit tailored to his powerful body. Abigail could see the other women at the gathering glaring at her because she was in the personal space of the most eligible bachelor in Sleepy Hollow. Not only that she was drinking his personal beverage that she was sure none of them would ever taste. She felt favored by him and according to all the gossip columns that was the most treasured feeling in the world.

"I think that they want to claw my eyes out." Abraham grunted as he moved closer to her.

"Just for standing in my presence only gets evil looks. If I touch you then there will be physical violence."

Abigail smiled. "Oh I read the handbook wrong on how to conduct myself around you and the punishment there after."

He stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I think your version is outdated. I'll send you the upgraded copy when I get home."

Abigail chuckled again as Orion spotted them in a corner standing close to each other. "So this is the little thing that Abraham sold that prime real estate downtown to instead of me."

Orion looked to his left and saw Marshall Moloch walking towards him. He was a man in his 40's with salt and pepper hair; more pepper than salt. He was a very handsome and virile man. He owned almost all of downtown and was courting Abraham for the land that he gave this scrap of a woman named Abigail Mills.

"This event was for the young and rich so how did you get in here…grandfather clause" Orion smiled at the man's chuckle.

"I have my ways that you have yet to master perhaps all those disco lights and heavy jewelry have caused you to forget who I am."

Orion chuckled. 'I know what you think that you are but that is not what everyone says behind your back."

Marshall smiled at the young millionaire. "You are amusing Mr. Engell but I am here for Abraham and his land."

Orion frowned. Abraham had some strange business partners. Marshall Moloch was not someone to do anything with if you planned on keeping your soul.

"I did not know that you were after Abraham for that piece of land downtown?"

"Yes, He would always tell me that he was looking over his other projects and would get back to me. I guess she was his other project."

Orion looked over at Abigail and Abraham. He was right Abraham was after Miss Mills. Even a scum like Marshall Moloch knew it to be true. The only one kidding himself was Abraham. His rival was intently listening to Abigail talking and Orion wanted desperately to go interrupt them.

Marshall could see the night club owner's displeasure and smiled. "Well it seems as if Abraham wants to put his hooks into this one. She is innocent, intelligent and off the charts gorgeous. It will be just a fling for him though. He does not believe in love or anything lasting."

"Maybe he is looking."

Marshall moved closer to the dark haired man. "Maybe he is looking at your girl. I think that we could work together here. She does not need to be downtown with all those men. It's a boys' club down there and they probably wouldn't treat her right. What does she need to work for? She should be home basking in her money not trying to one up a man."

Orion shook his head. "She loves children that is why she is building this center."

Marshall chuckled. 'Children, this is downtown we need entertainment; like your kind of entertainment."

Orion turned and faced the smiling man. "What are you suggesting?"

"Buy her out and I will then buy it from you."

Orion smiled. "Why don't you try to buy it from her?"

Marshall chuckled. "I will not negotiate with a woman that has no business being downtown in the first place."

"Abraham owns thirty percent of the building. That is not going to ever happen."

Marshall sighed as he watched Abraham and Abigail still talking. She was chuckling at him now and drinking his offered wine. Orion turned and followed his gaze to them. "Well I guess they will be seeing a lot of each other then. Abraham always gets what he wants."

Jealousy grew inside of Orion. Marshall maybe scum but he Abraham better than anyone. He saw Abigail first and he was not planning on losing her to someone that only wanted to use her. The angry night club owner walked away from Marshall. The elder land baron smiled and followed the man to his future business partners.

Abigail looked up and saw Orion approaching them with another man following him. Abraham moved closer to her when he saw Marshall with Orion. Why would he bring this man to them? He knew of his selfish nature and greed. Orion had had dealing with Moloch before and they were never civil.

"So I see you two are comfortable." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"He is the only one that I know so I decided I could stomach him for an hour."

Abraham smirked at her joke. "Marshall to what do we owe this curse,"

The deep laughter from the man made Abigail's skin crawl and it had never done that before. She could feel something wicked and wrong about this man. "I am here to see the tempting fruit but I see that you have the best all to yourself."

Marshall looked down at Abigail. "I am Marshall Moloch."

He extended his hand. She did not want to touch the man but she did not want to seem rude so she placed her hand in his and tried to quickly pull away but his grip would not let go. "Such a small hand for a small woman."

His eyes never left hers as he spoke. Abigail used her other hand to pull away from his grip.

"Hey what are you doing." Orion turned towards the older man waiting on his explanation for his actions. Abraham set his wine glass on the server tray and the server moved away when Marshall tried to take one.

"I don't really like you abusing my clients…. or touching them Marshall." Abigail rubbed her hand and glared up at the older man. He had hate in his eyes for her. He had contempt and lust all running through his eyes. He made her want to run away from the group.

"I will apologize but she should know that such a delicate and innocent thing like her could get hurt or soiled downtown. The men there are set in their ways. A woman would just break up the flow Abraham."

Abigail could hear the jealousy and hurt in the man's voice. He was outraged with Abraham for selling to a woman. it did not matter to what kind of woman. He hated the prospect of losing to a woman.

"He would not sell it to you would he." Abigail smirked as the words came from her lips. Of course he would not hate Abraham. He was a man. He hated her because Abraham sold her the property at a discounted price that she was under contract not to discuss with anyone. Orion was paying much more than she was.

Marshall lost his smile as he stared down at her. "Still living alone at Vanter Manor are you?"

Frightening coldness ran up her spine as the words came from his lips. The way he said it made her fearful but the look in his eyes terrified her even more.

"Are you planning on moving into that new property in the countryside Marshall?"

Abraham's voice instantly pulled Marshall's attention off Abigail and towards him. "Yes, can you believe that I was in court for three months fighting with the city."

Abraham nodded. "Well you should hold off on moving in for…. another four months or so."

Marshall chuckled. "What,"

Abraham took out his phone and texted someone. He then returned it to his breast pocket and picked up a wine glass and gave Abigail another one and then one to Orion.

Marshall's phone began ringing and he took it from his breast pocket and answered it. He immediately looked at Abraham as the voice began speaking.

"Wait… wait, WAIT! I can show that purchase receipt." Marshall turned and walked away from the group.

Abigail looked up at Abraham as he took a sip of wine. He looked down at her worried expression and was about to speak when Orion interjected.

"I'll take you home and make sure no one is there."

Abraham frowned at his suggestion. "That will not be necessary. Marshall loves women. He just hates them talking, owning things, having money and taking what he thinks belongs to him. He will not do anything to harm you because he will be too busy."

"He looks like a man that can multi-task if he wanted too." Abigail said watching the older man walk from the gathering still on the phone.

"I have to agree with her. I have heard things about him. I am still going to take you home just in case."

"Thank you Orion but I am going to be fine. I am not going to let him bother me."

Orion frowned at her words. "We are partners and I don't treasure the thought of working with Abraham if you aren't there. It would make me feel better if you just let me make sure that you are okay going home."

Abraham saw her caving to the sincerity in Orion's plea. "Do you trust me?"

His questioning voice made her turn and face him. Abigail stared up at him for a moment. Did she trust him? She gave him her money and thirty percent of her business. He had a brilliant mind for business and she saw no downside to that; but did she trust him.

What was he doing asking her that? She did not have to trust him to keep her safe from Marshall. He just wanted to have complete control of everything. He just wanted to know every aspect of her life. Orion prepared to interject some words when Abigail spoke.

"Yes I trust you but I can take care of myself."

"I am fully aware of that but Marshall knows better than to try and intimidate my clients. This is a matter of principle Miss Mills. He needs to be reeducated."

Of course, a man like him would care more about his business than his people. Why that bothered her, bothered her.

Great," Abigail took a long sip of the delicious wine.

"How can you be so sure. Not everyone is afraid of you."

Abraham glared at the nightclub owner. "Then they are misinformed. I would ask that next time you not listen to the lies that he spews in your ear."

"Not all of them are lies especially the ones about you and I am not the cause of this situation."

"You opened the door to us by listening to him and then bringing him here to us. He has been here since I arrived and has not once approached me. He needs help to spread his discord and misery. Are you going to be his vehicle because that is not going to work for me?"

"So this is my fault?"

Abraham hated the fact that Orion refused to see how he caused this disagreement and frightened Abigail as Marshall wanted. The older land baron just wanted her at his mercy for his pleasure. "I choose not to sell to him because I don't like his views on people and how he does business. He feels the need to threaten Miss Mills because of that and I can't have that. Do you want to start this partnership off rocky or strong because I need to know right now?

Orion took exception to his lecturing tone. "You don't want to start this partnership off rocky? What about our conversation at the sight of the fire when you said that you were going to fuck Miss Mills long and hard until I am just a memory?"

After hearing those words Abigail downed her glass of wine and took another. Abraham's angry expression did not change nor did he take his gaze from Orion. "That was for your benefit because you are the only one with those thoughts in their head. If I wanted Miss Mills why would I allow you into this partnership? I would want her all to myself. You are the one putting emotions, unwanted emotions into this business deal."

Orion took a step towards Abraham and Abigail carefully got between them. She could feel the eyes of the other guests looking towards the building conflict. The last thing that she wanted was to be the front page of any magazine.

"Okay, please let's just stop this. Now that we all know everything let's just throw that all away and try to at least work together. I really want this to work…. please."

Abraham looked down at the small woman blocking his path to Orion. Her soft body was pressed against him and her hands were out towards Orion.

"You don't know his true intentions Abbie…no one does."

Abigail lowered her hands and looked back at Abraham. His intense blue eyes were on her doing an inspection of her body pressed against him. She then realized that she was touching him and moved from between them. She did not know why her back and butt tingled when she removed them from the hard muscle of the billionaire. She did not care to know why.

"I don't sense any ulterior motives from him Orion. I generally think that he wants to build something for once."

"I believe that he wants to build something alright and it has nothing to do with business."

Abigail drank more of the wine and then looked at Orion. "I am not dating either of you. I am not kissing ether one of you and I am definitely not sleeping or thinking of sleeping with either one of you. I just want to build this center. Okay…."

Orion believed her but Abraham was another matter. "You I believe."

"No one cares what you believe when you will not listen to what is being said." Abraham explained as his anger continued to grow at this annoying man.

Abigail finished her glass of wine and watched as the potential partnership that she hoped worked started to go up in flames. She put the glass on the tray and again moved between them but this time the move made her dizzy. Orion steadied her.

"Hey staying alive get your hands off her." The angry redhead walked towards the small group with Nick Hawley in tow. She frowned at the two men that were to be Abbie's business partners. Orion frowned at the redhead and released Abigail.

"What now you show up?" Abigail moved away from her business partners.

Katrina smiled. "I show up when you can't handle the situation in your condition. You don't drink and now you are tipsy…enter me. Come on let's go do fun stuff and leave the boys to bicker."

Katrina grabbed her hand and the two walked away. Nick chuckled. "What the hell Orion? You have got to get over this everyone's out to fuck me shit. She does not want you anyway."

Abraham turned and walked away from the two men. Orion watched him leave. "You know if you don't calm this situation you are going to lose ANY chance of turning Abigail to you. She is not Caroline and neither is Abraham. He generally wants to help her. Of course he knows that she is beautiful but you have got to stop this shit."

Orion faced his friend and sighed. "Nick I kno…."

"No he's not okay. No he's not after her. You would not be in this group if he were. Just cut the shit and work that Orion magic and get the girl."

*0*

He was not quite sure how the pitbull with the red hair got Abbie on the dance floor but she sure as hell could dance. Orion liked the way that she moved her slightly tipsy body. He knew every guy was watching her even Abraham was watching her making mental notes as his eyes cascaded down her sensuous body. Orion smiled and casually made his way towards her on the crowded dance floor.

A strange thing happened when the tipsy Miss Mills opened her eyes and spied Orion standing before her. Abraham saw the apprehension appear in her body. To Orion's credit he reassured her that it was okay. He slowly began moving towards her. He wanted to pull her closer but the pitbull with the red hair was in his peripheral vision giving him the eye. She was not going to allow that. Abraham notice how awkward she was with Orion. She looked up at him unsure of what she was doing. Orion moved closer and so did Katrina. She had never dance with many men or none at all. She seemed uneducated on how she should rebuff or allow him to touch her. Orion glared at Katrina as she moved closer.

Abigail smiled at her friend as Katrina grabbed her hand and they moved away from Orion. Orion glared after the two as he walked towards Abraham.

"What does she think that I am going to do with all these people here?"

"She is protecting her best friend."

"She may know what she wants in business but the love life is empty and has been for a long time."

"Try forever…"

Orion took one of the offered wine glasses from Abraham's server. "Maybe once,"

Abraham shook his head. "No, she's too focused to let something like that happen."

"Love is not something that is bad Abraham."

Abraham frowned at the man beside him and then returned his gaze to Abigail who was dancing in another location unmolested and under the guard of Katrina.

"Maybe she has not found that yet and is waiting."

Orion smiled. "An old fashioned girl,"

"Orion,"

The light voice made the night club owner stiffen. Caroline stood there smiling at him with her hands behind her back. Abraham could feel the coldness from the man beside him. What was causing that was the fact that he could not see her hands. Abraham's server walked around the woman on his way towards Abraham. His eyes met Orion's and told him that she was not carrying anything.

"What are you doing here you know that you are not allow anywhere that I am."

Caroline chuckled. "How was I to know that you were here."

"Well you do now so leave or I am calling the cops."

Caroline looked at Abraham. "He's afraid of a little girl."

"Many people are afraid of those that are not quite normal." Caroline glared at Abraham. The wicked sneer that came across her face made Orion memory stir of their prior meetings when she tried to stab him. He wondered if she had seen him dancing or trying to dance with Abbie.

"I just want to talk to him."

"There she is." Marshall Moloch's voice directed the cop to Caroline. She did not protest as she smiled at Orion. Marshall watched her walk quietly with the policemen as they led her out.

"By the way she flattened all your tires,"

Orion smirked at Marshall. "Of course you tried to stop her."

"She seemed angry. We all know women are unstable."

Abraham smiled. "Only where you are concerned. How are your legal troubles coming along?"

Marshall smiled. "I shall weather this storm as well Abraham."

"No you won't if you come after Miss Mills again I will be forced to exert all of my legal power that I can."

Marshall held up his hands. "Abraham there is no need for this animosity over a woman that you have no interest in."

"She is my business partner and I will protect her by any means necessary."

Marshall looked at Orion. "I had no idea they were such good friends."

Abraham wondered if the night club owner was listening to Moloch. He was trying to cause them grief. Orion frowned.

"She my partner as well and I don't think that you should be around her…at all."

Marshall chuckled. "So are we showing a united front on the surface but simmering anger beneath. I understand. She is a vulnerable single woman with much to lose and I don't just mean money gentlemen. She's one of those picky kind that think that she is worth something more than a roll in the sack. She's that kind that thinks a man will appreciate her pureness. All of it makes me sick but I would not mind sampling her."

Their faces mirrored each other as one of impending violence. Marshall lost his merriment when Abraham sent his server away from them.

Orion moved towards the older man. "I think that maybe you should leave before I do something to get me barred from here."

Katrina and Abigail made their way towards the small group. "Well I just wanted to say goodnight to you two."

Marshall turned and looked down at her. "Sleep well little one,"

Abigail moved as he walked by her trying to brush up against her but failing.

"Hey I can follow you home Abbie."

"With what a bicycle, Crazoline slashed your tires we will be fine."

Abigail shook her head at Katrina's response. "We will be fine really."

The two turned to leave.

"I will follow you." Abraham's voice made them turn and face him.

"I thought you said that Marshall will be too busy to bother her."

"He will be I am doing this to stop you from annoying her."

Orion moved to block his path to the two women. "No you are doing this for yourself."

Abraham got close to Orion; close enough to bring some of the other men to the to create space between them. "You are right I am doing this for myself because he is pissing me off and I don't like to repeat myself. I will follow them home and tomorrow you can watch the destruction of the Moloch empire on TV."

Orion move out of Abraham's way as he made his way towards Abigail.

"Shall we ladies."

Orion watched them walk away feeling guilty for suggesting that Abraham wanted more than just to see to her safety. He was going to have to do something to show her his desire to keep her safe as well. However first he had to get his car working and then his potential love life.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading and please excuse my errors. I am working on The Brew and KnightPhall and they are fighting it out for the next update. I have four stories left and then I will have made good on my promise of updating all my meager works. I thank you for your patience with me. ~Frostbytefire


	4. Four

~ Author's Note~

When I think of how Marshall Moloch should look the actor Jon Hamm from the TV show Mad Men and the movie Baby Driver is close to what I imagine.

Four

* * *

Marshall stared at the picture of Abigail with a very practiced eye. She was not the usual type of woman that Abraham associated with. She had to be the poorest of any of his future prospects. Marshall did love the dress that she wore yesterday to the young and rich party. Her brown skin looked smooth and soft to his eyes. The thought of touching it crossed his mind a few times but the presence of the others made him force that tendency back in the dark part of his mind. He admired her strength. Most women would have cried or begged him not to hurt them. Her strength could have come from the fact that Abraham was there protecting her. She was intelligent and business minded and that was something new to Abraham so he would be vigilant with her.

Marshall looked through more of the pictures of Abigail and found one where she was laughing and smiling. She was beautiful and innocent for the taking. He had never met a woman with her gall to rebuke him so quickly. A feeling of pleasure ran through his body like a typhoon. He was not sure the last time that such a feeling invaded his body but he knew that this time he was not going to let it get away like Sonja had. He still could not locate her after six months. She would rather live underground than to be his woman. She talked about his evilness and cruelty what did all that mean about anything. He was rich.

Women and their need for love was sickening. He and Abraham did share that thought that love was a waste of time. If Marshall Moloch chose you then one should be grateful and honored. Marshall ran his fingers over Abigail's body in the photo that he held. His earlier misstep with her would serve him well. He would lavish her with flowers and apologies for his behavior. She would of course think that he was lying but he expected nothing less from the one who rebuked him. She would just make him try harder. There would probably be restraining orders but Marshall knew his way around those. His empire did require a queen to wait on him and lay down for him when he wanted her. She would do nicely whether she wanted him or not.

Marshall set down the photos and picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. He was waiting on his guest that he had invited for breakfast. He hated tardiness as much as losing.

Caroline struggled in the arms of the huge man that dragged her into his car and into Marshall Moloch's house. His color and ethnicity was difficult to determine. He could be anyone and that was why Marshall hired him. Caroline screamed in frustration as the man threw her down on the sofa across from his boss. Another man who looked exactly like her abductor stood behind Marshall.

"When I call you come …. running. You interrupted Holland's breakfast and that makes him cranky."

Caroline moved her hair from her face and glared at Marshall. "What do you want?"

Marshall sat back against his fluffy white couch and smiled at his captive. "I want what you want Caroline. I want you to be as happy as you deserve. The way that Orion is treating you with those restraining orders and getting you uninvited to just about everything is criminal. The man should know that when the crazy girl of your dreams is trying to force you to love her you should just accept it."

Caroline smiled for a moment and then glared at him. "I am not crazy. Orion is just afraid of commitment."

"Are you because they way that you are acting is a committable offense. I mean you should really know better. If you want him that bad you have to attack him where it hurts but not be seen doing it. You are just stupid to be seen in the public where he is."

Caroline tried to get up to leave but the huge wall of muscle behind her shoved her back into the sofa. "I want to leave!"

Marshall sighed. "You need a better game plan and I have decided to help you with your pursuit of…. love."

Caroline glared at the handsome land owner as he stared back at her with malice in his eyes. "You don't help anyone but yourself."

"True but you are going to help me with that. Don't you want to get even with Orion. He does have eyes for his business partner you know."

"I saw him dancing with her. I will scratch her eyes out if s…. OOOOOO."

The arm of the man behind her wrapped around her neck and pulled Caroline almost off the sofa. He began squeezing his muscle against her neck and his victim began to struggle for breath. Marshall watched her arms and legs flail with desperation trying to escape Holland. Their faces always amused him when he watched them struggling to live. However, Caroline's death would have to wait she had things that she had to do for him. Marshall nodded and Holland released her.

The coughing and wheezing coming from the other sofa made him sigh and pick up his coffee cup again and take a sip as he waited for his guest to recover.

"Holland and his brother are equal opportunity men. They don't care that you are a woman or crazy. I can't have you touching the beautiful Miss Abigail Mills or Holland will do what he does best and make you disappear in pieces. Do you understand me?"

Caroline slowly nodded as she held her neck. Marshall frowned at her response and looked at Holland. Caroline saw his eyes shift to the man behind her.

"YES!"

Marshall smiled. His faced showed beauty but only evil lived inside of him. "Now we are going to discuss a few rules. You are never to be seen with me in public. I cannot be associated with you and you will never speak of me to anyone or Holland will make a house call."

Caroline slowly nodded. "What…. do you want me to do?"

"What you have always done…...fuck things up but I will show you the right way to do that. I want Abraham and Orion away from Miss Mills so that I can turn her to my side."

"She does not like you."

The three men in the room began chuckling. Caroline slowly turned her head to look at each one of them and shivered with fear. They could kill her and no one would know that she was dead and who did it.

"She will like me and if not I will make her like me. I am just that type of man who always gets what he wants and I want her. She is new and excites me. I am sure that she does the same to Abraham but he has this problem called Orion and a deal between the three of them. I myself woul have pushed the competition over a cliff but Abraham is being generous. I want the woman and you will help me…. after breakfast." Marshall picked up his cup and saucer and stood. He looked down at Caroline and she slowly stood looking back at Holland as he came around the sofa. Marshall began walking towards the dining area with his frightened guest following him. He felt very pleased at this moment. He knew that he would convey all of his thoughts to her and she would make them work because she would know what would happen if they did not. She would be his method of mayhem and he would have clean hands.

Abigail laced up the hunter green sandals and tied the ribbon ties around the back of her calf and then stood and looked at her reflection in her full length mirror. The spaghetti strap form fitting hunter green dress reached her ankles. Her skin was more visible than usual especially since her hair was up in a high ponytail. However, she did not feel as if was too much for this meeting with Abraham at his home. She knew that this meeting had everything to do with Marshall Moloch and his potential threat to her. He told that Orion would not be there because he did not want him to sugar coat what he had to tell her about this man. His words made her fear even more.

She did not sleep well last night even with some of Orion's police friends patrolling her street last night. Abigail grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door. She stopped short of opening the door when she heard her phone ringing. She sighed and searched through her purse for the signing instrument.

She looked at the name and raised an eyebrow and then answered the call. "Orion,"

"Hey I know that its early but I just wanted to see how you were. I know that Marshall was a asshole last night."

"I am fine."

"What are you doing up so early?"

She knew that if she told him that she was going to Abraham's house for breakfast that he would suddenly show up. She did not want them fighting so she decided to lie.

"My father wants to spend the day with me. He has this new venture that he wants to run by me."

"Of daddy gets priority I understand that."

Abigail raised an eyebrow. "Where are you?"

"I am at my nightclub, Crazoline tried to set it on fire this morning but she disappeared when I got here. The police and I are making sure that she did nothing else."

"I thought that you had charges on her."

"I do and I am adding more. The judge can't ignore her anymore. She is dangerous."

"Will she try to sabotage our building. I mean she sounds that desperate."

Orion could hear her concern and knew that Abraham had the same reservations about him. "I will take care of her don't worry. I plan on cutting ribbons and getting the girl…"

Abigail sighed in the phone and Orion laughed. "You know that you love it. I will check back with you just to make sure that you are okay."

"Orion you don't have to do that. I am capable of taking care of myself. You will just annoy me."

"Then I will just annoy you."

Abigail heard him chuckling before he hung up. She sighed again and pulled the phone from her ear. Abigail placed her phone back in her purse and opened her door and closed and locked it behind her.

Nick watched Abigail walk out of her house and took a picture. She was gorgeous as usual. He loved this new job Marshall had given him. He always gave the twins the fun things while all he did was accounting and poisoning the unfortunate associates that had worn out their welcome with Mr. Moloch. He loved following this woman around. He had told his boss about her and Orion's feelings towards her. He just thought that Marshall wanted to pictures to threaten her but he had seen the way the man looked at them. He used the look at Sonja that way before she escaped. He was going to make sure that this one did not escape. Marshall was a good man. People just did not like the way that he did business. Why should the strong help the weak? Why can't the weak just accept that they are nothing and give up.

Nick watched her get into her car and he started his engine. He wanted to know where she was going this morning so that he could tell Orion and get the war started between he and Abraham. There fighting would drive Abigail away from them. She would be alone and easy for the taking for Marshall.

Nick pulled out into traffic following Abigail down the street. He was so busy doing his job that he did not notice the black suburban that was tailing him. The disguised driver easily tracked her prey. Katrina glared at Nick two cars in front of her. She became suspicious of him when Caroline showed up at the party. No one wanted her there but Nick was friends with her. He liked to see Orion in distress so that he would depend on him. He liked to see discord and Katrina did not like hanging around him so she would always find out where he was going and not be there. She made sure that Abigail was not there either. She told Abigail about her concerns last night and that was when Abigail told her that she had been seeing Nick around town when she was in town. They decided that night that they would keep an eye on him. Abigail told her that she was going to Abraham's for a meeting and Katrina came early to see if Nick would show up and he did not let her down.

"Why in the hell are you taking pictures of my friend?" Katrina turned the corner following Nick at a safe distance. She was going to have spy on him more often. He was up to something and that was not a good thing. He was a spoiled rich kid with no direction. He was easy to tempt with the right bait. What scared Katrina was the person who was tempting Nick to take pictures of Abigail.

Nick's phone began ringing and he reached over and picked it up. "Hey Red whatcha doing?"

Katrina frowned as he continued following Abigail. "Oh nothing just thinking about last night and Caroline."

"Really what are you thinking."

"How did she know that Orion was there?"

Nick frowned at her words. "What are you saying?"

"You two are still friends and you can't help but cause a problem."

"You don't know anything. I did not tell Caroline anything. She already knew about the party because her cousin was there. I don't care what you and the others say I am not the one betraying Orion."

Nick frustration level rose as Abigail moved further away from him as cars began blocking his path.

Katrina chuckled. "Orion would kick your ass if you were and you know that."

Nick continued frowning as the light turned red before he could go through to follow Abigail. He watched her move down the street and turn down another.

"Fuck,"

"What's wrong? What are you doing. Are you driving and talking on the phone or something?"

Nick sighed. "What do you want?"

Katrina pulled the phone from her ear and hung up. She saw Nick two cars up throw his phone onto the passenger seat. She hoped that he would return to his puppet master but she knew that he would drive around until he found Abigail again.

Katrina turned down another street on her way to meet Abigail and pick her up and take her to Abraham's home. Nick would never find her in Katrina's uncle's car.

Abigail parked her car in the store parking lot and waited for Katrina. The black suburban pulled up to the curb beside her. Abigail smiled at her friend wearing the black wig and a hat as she climbed into the passenger seat. "I told you that he was following me. Who is he doing this for since he has no thoughts of his own."

Katrina shook her head and pulled away from the curb. "I don't know but I will find out."

"I don't want you doing it alone. If you get hurt I will never forgive you. I will help you."

Katrina frowned at her words. "Shut up, I am not some weak woman."

"I don't care I want to help you. I need a hobby and besides I want to know where you go all the time."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "I go nowhere. You just ignore me all the time."

Abigail snickered. "I am always looking for you. What are you CIA or FBI."

Katrina shook her head. "Whatever, you should be thinking about what Abraham is going to say to you."

Abigail shook her head. "Can't be any worse than what Marshall Moloch said at the party last night."

"Do you think that he wants more than business with you?"

Abigail frowned and faced her friend. "Orion does but I don't get that from Abraham. He seems more occupied with everything else to worry about that."

"Yeah but dancing machine just keeps throwing it at you."

Abigail began laughing at Katrina's description of Orion. "Come on you know that when he goes home he's wearing bright silk shirts and tight pants and dancing in the mirror."

Abigail threw her head back laughing. "Stop it… he actually called me to see how I was."

Katrina shrugged. "He called you to annoy you because he can get under your skin. Just do the business deal and get the hell out."

Abigail shook her head at her smiling friend. "You are a terrible person."

"I am a tell it like it is person and you know it. I am just looking out for you because you are my best friend."

Abigail smirked at her. "You just like being mean."

"So do you. When Abraham first met you, you just shut him down but Orion you let hang around. You like him don't you."

"I am not above pushing you from a moving car."

Katrina started laughing. "Well then just listen to what Abraham has to say and then build this dream of yours and say goodbye to both of them. They have brought you nothing but bickering and danger."

She was right. Her life was quiet and nice until these two came into her life. She had more problems than she could ever imagine that she would ever have. If she had known that all of this would befall her for just wanting to build her dream she was not sure if she would do it. Why was there so much violence around doing something good?

"I think that I will just keep my head down and do what I have to do and then say goodbye to the both of them."

Katrina nodded. "Okay, unless you like one of them or something. I mean you will be around them a lot. Things happen between men and women Abbie. I've meaning to explain that to you."

They both chuckled. "Shut up and drive Katrina."

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry for the long delay, I hope that you will forgive me and accept this first installment with happiness. Please forgive any errors you find. I thank you and will update again soon~ Frostbytefire~


	5. Five

Five

*()*

She looked as if she had just come from her coronation to Abraham as she walked up the walkway to his home. He walked out to greet her halfway. Abigail stared up at him wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. It was a stark change from his suits, but he still would make the women fight to the death over him.

"Orion said that you did not own a pair of jeans."

She watched as his brow wrinkled in annoyance. "Orion will say anything to keep you away from me."

He directed her towards his home, and they began walking up the walkway towards it. Abigail stared at his profile. "Why would he do that?"

Abraham faced her. "According to him, I am after you for more than just business."

He watched her frown as she turned away. "Why would he think that?"

"Who understands the mind of Orion? However, if I were after you, you would know the difference."

Abigail looked over at him. "Of course, but since you are not, we are don't have to listen to Orion."

Abraham allowed her to walk inside his home first.

Abigail stood in the foray and stared at the beauty of his home. "How could you want to leave every morning?"

"It is difficult sometimes, but lately I have found the strength."

Abigail chuckled as she looked over at him as he smiled at her. "Let's go to the study."

She followed him through the house and walked into the relaxing room he called his study. He offered her a seat on the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Abigail shook her head, and Abraham sat next to her and took a manila folder off the table in front of him.

"I want to read what is in this file very carefully. All the information inside is true."

He gave her the folder, and Abigail opened it up and began reading. Abraham watched the crease in her brow grow more profound as she turned the page and learned more about Marshall Moloch's history. She raised her head after ten minutes of reading and stared at him.

"How can be walking amongst us with these reported cases against him?"

"People fear him, and he has powerful friends that he can blackmail if need be?"

She placed the folder back on the table and laid her head in her hands. "I don't want him coming after me."

Abraham moved closer to her. "I am not going to let you become his next victim. You are my business partner I can't allow that."

Abigail raised her head and laid her hands on her thighs. "He seems to not care about that. Does he hate women?"

"He loves and hates them. Though I think that you are more in the love category."

Abigail threw her head back and groaned. "Why, he did not seem to like me at all at the party?"

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "You are gorgeous, intelligent and not afraid to mix it up with the big boys. He finds those attributes, attractive."

Abigail snickered. "He sounds like Orion,"

Abraham sat back against the sofa and laid his arm across the ledge of the sofa. "You like Orion,"

He watched as her brow creased with a frown. "Compared to what a nest of bees."

He chuckled, and Abigail smiled. "You seemed comfortable with him at the celebration."

"I had no choice he was sitting next to me."

"He is rather clingy."

Abigail raised an eyebrow. "You were annoying as well."

Abraham chuckled. "I am not annoying."

Her laughter filled the room. "You would say that because you can't see yourself."

He leaned forward bringing his face close to hers. "I am not annoying."

Her blatant smirk made him smile. "Did all those women tell you that to stay in your presence?"

"No, you are in my presence, not all those women."

Abigail snickered. 'Well, Mr. Van Brunt I am telling you that you can be annoying."

Abraham let his eyes roam her face and lips. "Maybe it's you that is annoying."

"Because I ignore you,"

His deep chuckling made her chuckle. "You think that you could ignore me if I wanted you."

Abigail turned away from him. "I have made it human nature to ignore annoying men."

Abraham chuckled. "You should be commended for such a tireless feat, but I am not one of those men."

Abigail laughed and faced him. "Yes, you are."

Abraham moved closer to her smiling at her, you are not getting me expression on her face. She wanted to challenge him in his home. She thought that she had some protection against him when he really wanted to woo a woman.

"You have no idea what being wooed by me involves."

Abigail moved closer to him and stared into his blue eyes. She did not know where this streak of recklessness came from. Maybe it was the thrill from eluding Nick or Katrina talking about She had just read a file about a complete monster, but all she wanted to do was spar with her business partner about how annoying he was.

"I am not asking for your attention."

Abraham chuckled again at Abigail's smile. Did she realize that her thigh was touching his? His guest had crossed the forbidden line of business. She had marked him. When he had laid his hands on her it was to keep her from falling or to direct her in a direction that he wanted her to go. What was her reason for touching his thigh with hers?

"Aren't you asking for it, Abigail?"

She snickered and pushed at his chest with her hand. Abraham grabbed the small appendage and began examining it. Abigail watched him as he gently ran his thumb over her soft skin. She felt the nervousness rise in her belly, but it started to turn into something warmer the longer that he touched her hand.

"So small you are." His hand moved down her arm, and Abigail could only stare.

"I.. I am not small."

Abraham smiled at the gasping sound of her voice that reached his ears. He raised his head and looked at her. His hand moved to the material on her lap. "I love this color on you. I like the way the fabric conforms to your hips and curves."

His hand moved towards the side of her thigh and the slit that exposed her brown skin. He watched her eyes as she stared back into his. Did she know that she looked hypnotized by his touch?

The knock on the door pulled Abigail from her trance, and she slowly pulled away from his body.

"Yes, "

"Breakfast is ready sir."

"Thank John,"

"Excellent sir,"

Abigail fixed her dress and then looked over at Abraham when she regained her senses. The billionaire slowly stood and offered her his hand. "Let us continue our talk about what you cannot ignore over breakfast."

Abigail slowly placed her hand on his, and he helped her stand and led her out of his study.

*()*

She was not expecting him to sit next to her after he pulled her chair out for her. She did not want to talk about him touching her, so she thought to bring up Marshall. "Thank you for showing me that file."

Abraham nodded. "You should know, but I will keep him in check."

"I know you don't like anyone frightening your business partners."

Abraham chuckled and poured his partner some orange juice. "That's part of it."

Abigail smiled. "What is the other part?"

"Your education."

Her chuckling made him smile. "I don't need an education from you."

"Yes, you do,"

She could not believe his brazen attitude. "Are you turning into Orion before my eyes."

Abraham raised an eyebrow at her comparison of him and Orion. "Hardly, you will like when I pay attention to you."

Abigail picked up a slice of bread and chuckled. "Oh, educate me on how you know that."

"You touched me."

"That was an accident."

Abraham moved closer to her. "An accident would involve a quick movement away from the person. You touched me twice, and I only wanted to return the gesture."

Abigail shook her head smiling at his words as she stared at him. "I feel comfortable around you that is all."

"Comfortable is not what I am going for."

Abigail smiled and moved closer. "Well, it's all that you are going to get?"

His beautiful blue eyes moved over her face and then his head lowered as he looked over her body. He had to see her heaving breasts and trembling skin. Abraham returned his gaze to her eyes and spoke with a deeper tone.

"That's not all,"

"That's not all what?" He was beginning to love the breathless sound that came from her lips when she was flustered.

"That is not all that I am going to get."

His eyes dropped towards her body again before he spoke. "Let us eat before everything gets cold."

*()*

Abigail followed him outside towards the garden and smiled at the beauty here. "How is it again that you manage to leave here?"

Abraham's arm around her waist directed her to a soft cushioned seat on the wooden swing, He sat beside her. "Lately I have new projects that are keeping me busy."

Abigail sat back and found his arm along the back of the swing, but she did not mind it. The moderate breeze and the smell of honeysuckle made her close her eyes and sigh.

"I could never leave here willingly if I lived here."

"It is better with two living here."

Abigail opened her eyes and looked over at him. "None of your groupies made the cut."

Abraham smiled and leaned closer to her. "My standards are too high. You need the updated version about me. Your low view of me is upsetting."

Abigail laughed as the swing slowly began to rock back and forth. "I am annoying you."

Abraham moved even closer. "Annoying is not the word that I would use."

Abigail only had to move back to get space from his body, but she was unable to tell her body that message. Right now the only thing that it could do was tremble and tingle when he spoke. "What word would you use."

Her breathless voice made him smile. "Complicated,"

"I'm complicated,"

She felt his hand touch hers on her lap. "Our situation is complicated. We are partners in business."

Abigail found the strength to pull her hands from his. Her eyes avoided his as she began to speak. "Of course and that is all that we shall be. So how could it be complicated?"

"Attraction is a strange thing sometimes, but sometimes it is not."

Her eyes locked on to his. "I admit that you are a very handsome man, but I am not attracted to you."

"Then why are you trembling sitting next to me. The warm breeze should make you at ease, but it seems as if something is causing your body to react this way, Abigail Mills."

She felt his hand touch her cheek and her eyes closed and did not understand why she felt as if she would evaporate into liquid. Abigail reached up and laid her hand over his hand on her cheek and then opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful blues that had never left her face.

"There is nothing wrong with being attracted to someone. Don't you agree?"

She began to speak, but the sound of someone calling her name made both of them turn and see Orion standing there looking very upset at them touching each other.

Author's Notes

Its been forever, so please be kind and read or reread this book. Please excuse any errors you find. Thank you for still reading. Frostbytefire


End file.
